After they return
by RyouYaoiLover
Summary: Focuses on Thiefshipping, Deathshipping, and RyouxBakuraxMarikxMarikuxTouzoku after the spirits return from the after life. What they go through, their lives and confusions. Everything. I do not own yugioh or the characters :3


So after the spirits of millenium items, and in Marik case, the other personality they developed their own personalities even greater, and Bakura and Mariku even tried to stop killing the pharaoh. For the time being anyways, just wanting to enjoy having a life of their own. Though the hatred still went strong and they never got along very well. Even Touzoku came into the modern world, a secend chance if you will, but old habits die hard and his thieving was still going strong. Something that surprised everyone, was when Bakura and Marik had gotten together, and had actually become a very close couple, sure they had their fights and arguments, but that can be blamed on both of them being rather stubborn in certain situations. Since being in more used to modern times, since leaving the tome as a child, Marik was more capable with technology, even though he had some issues with cooking once in a while, especially with the ex-spirits meat facination. Bakura had never realy paid attention to what was going on around him when he shared a body with Ryou, so he was still confused on how a T.V worked or a stove or microwave. Luckily he learned early on in Ryou's body that cars and traffic were dangerous. Though what surprised people even more in their relationship, was when they found out that Bakura was actually on bottom and tended to need more comforting than Marik, sure he could still be an asshole and everything, but the thoughts of how he was never actually a person, just someone who was bulit from three different souls, how for the longest time he only served on purpose, bothered him. He never let anyone see him in times like this, but one night Marik had found him, just a mess of emotions.

Marik was standing at the kitchen counter, he and Mariku had moved in with the three Bakuras after returning, chopping up some vegtables, it was his turn to make dinner, even though the other four were off doing their own thing. He was working on chopping up some celary when he felt to slim arms wrap around his waist and a face nuzzle into his back. He smirked a little "Aww, is my little pet looking for attention"  
Bakura lifted his head and rested his chin on the others shoulder, which was rather hard considering he was a few inches shorter(1) "I smelled food and I wanted to know what you were cooking.." He sneered looking down at all the vegtables."Is that it?"  
"Calm down, I'm dethawing steaks in the microwave, I'm making stir fry. " He said slipping the vegtables into a pan, the stove not on yet. "And anyways, these are good for you. And you're tthe only one eating meat tonight."  
Bakura just rolled his eyes "Why are you tombkeepers vegatarian again? I mean I know for a fact there isn't anything against eating meat in that religion, sing the pharaoh ate it."  
"It's not all tombkeepers Bakura, it's just the past three generations in my family. they were vegatarians and it wasn't really a choice to eat Meat since it was never serve, so when I tried it when I was around 10, I didn't like it very much." He said simply, moving with te pale teen attached to him to get the steak, beginning to to cut it into strips. He pale hand snuck around and slipped a piece away, popping it in his mouth, licking the blood off. "Bakura, you're going to get sick from eating raw meat."  
"People do it all the time, I saw it on te television thingy, it's french or something,...and it was in the mircowave so it's fine!"  
"If you get sick i'm not helping you." Marik said as he put everything in the pan, turning it on and mixingin the sauce to go along with it, watching it while it sizzled and cooked. Bakura stood beside him watching as well, still amazed that the white metal thing in front of him could cook things so fast and easy. He himself was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt with red and black stripped arm gloves, a callar to match, with ripped black jeans. The dark colours showed how small he truely was, though he was still somewhat bigger than his light side. Marik had on a dark purple tank top, with black arm bands, gold chains hanging from them, and a different style earring than before. He was also wearing black ripped jeans as well.

Said blonde turned and cup the others face in his hands, kissing him deep suddenly. "That's for being a good pet and not complaining about the veggies like last time." He remembered how Bakura had taking the pot they were in, went to the window and through the pot and the corn outside. Bakura smirked and kissed him back, pouting that it was so short. He arms went from around the others waist and to his neck "If I'm a good pet and eat them all, can I have a better treat after dinner?" he asked, going in to nuzzle dth others neck, nipping a bit.  
"Only if you're a good little pet." Marik smirled and smacked his ass lightly, going back to the food. Bakura grinned and leaned against the counter watching the other cook. Dirty thoughts running his imagination. Like the other over top of him running his tanned hands over his own pale body, teasing him while he panted and begged for it to be harder, faster, the tight feeling his stomach right before he...oh and the way it felt, how the other just didn't hold back, how they both screamed for each other. "Bakura...Bakura!... Bakura dinners ready! snap out of it!" Marik waved a hand in front of the others face "And calm down before you make yourself all heated,with me not even touching you. I don't wnat my little pet to be all hot and steamy before I start anything" Marik joked and Bakura snapped out of it and glared at him. "I'm fine, just hand me my plate of food and lets eat. I'm starving."  
Marik laughed and scooped it out and made sure to give him a lot of meat "Here you go, though we gotta save some for the others, when they get back." Bakura rolled his eyes and soved a piece of steak in his mouth "If they want any, they better be home before I go for seconds." Marik laughed and rolled his eyes and just got himself a plate, walking over to the table. How had he fallen for someone he used to fight so much with.  
Bakura said and dug into his food, grinning. He hated Marik at first, for leaving him in the shadow realm, but he fell for him after. Emotions still confused him, but he didn't care.


End file.
